BabyBlue
by Xx.Toxic.Little.KisseS.xX
Summary: The Prince, light and beautiful; trapped in a prison of dreams -sleeping beautiful au, rikuxsora- The boySoldier, strong and determined; waiting with a true-loving kiss upon his lips.


_Summary - The Prince, light and beautiful; trapped in a prison of dreams_ (sleeping beautiful au - rikuxsora) _The boySoldier, strong and determined; waiting with a true-loving kiss upon his lips._

**BabyBlue**

He slept on...

No matter the shouts and shakes, the begs and tears.

The sky slept on, endlessly trapped within the walls of the curse promising eternal slumber.

His heart still beat, the shining glow of pure and light that would always make the boy a target.

Had made the boy a target even now, as he slept and dreamed of maybe god knew what. The castle fell into disrepair, no one finding the strength to live and work now their prince was no longer with them, dead - for none could wake him.

The boy did not age, his skin as pale as the snow that fell outside every now and again, his lips that tantalising shade of pink, that brought many an unwanted princess to his bed to attempt to wake him, with promises of a true-loves kiss.

The darkness shadowed and grew at the castle door, held back only by the same becon of light that drew them.

The years passed, the darkness grew in strength and will, pounding at the barrier night after night.

One by one the denisens of the castle faded, their lives disapating and drawing the darkness ever-closer.

The princess, betrothed to the now sleeping boy, remained at his side even as others came and went, her thoughts drifting closer and closer to insanity every moment her fiance slept.

He slept on...

The darkness seiged outside, swayed and waited for the moment they were stronger, the moment they could take what they so desprately wanted.

The sky remained oblivious to the growing threat, unknowing of the fate that awaited the Princess Kairi, holding desprate vigil at his bedside.

Then the darkness acted, raging through the castle door and destroying all those who hadn't already died. Stealing the treasure of hearts that was all they really wanted, all they really needed.

A man reached the top of the stairs, darkness radiated from his very core, dripping and tainting everything around him.

The princess looked up soundlessly, her once-beautiful face unemotional and faded with weariness and aging well beyond the years she'd lived.

The man stood tall and imposing, his shadow covering the bed of the sleeping prince, threatening.

But he could not reach him, could not peirce the innoscent barrior that surrounded the sleeping boy.

He slept on...

The princess sat, quite and destroyed, though her determination to stay had not wavered.

She reacted to the man's questioning only when he pulled her from her seat, her prison for the two decades she had stayed there, the twenty years the sky had slept.

"He sleeps in a prison of dreams," she whispers, voice as aged and disused as the rest of her, "unwaking, untouchable... He sleeps on."

Her cry of pain is not the man's work, though it would have been if he'd had the time. He released her as she writhed as though in pain, clutching her face with her withered to-old hands.

"He waits for a true-love, as though the true-love was not here! As though love has not kept me here for years and years, even as everything faded and died around me."

The man watched calmly, not intefering only because he had no need to. He watched, as completely of it's own accord, the girls heart shattered and freed itself from her body.

The man then left, white hair glinting oddly in the full-moons light, golden eyes glinting with feral desire and unending determination. He returned to the swirl and mass of the dark-ones, the heartless beasts that lingered only to listened to his guidance, beg for his aid. The one's that stood as a reminder that he was stronger then they, though within him sung the same echo of a hearts song.

Behind him, the boys eyes flickered, dreaming, then with a silent sigh of frustration...

He slept on...

The darkness swayed with uncertainty. Unable to broach the barrior around the boy, unable to wait until a time the light would fade, weary of it's unwaking prison of a boy.

The forest had already began, the push of tree and bush lifting tiles and pulling stones from the walls in an attempt to reach the sky. It needed little provoking from the man who had once been called a Somebody.

It spread and grew under his coersion. The darkened stems and dark-tainted thorns proving from where they were born, to who they followed orders. The only promise to what lay inside the mess of thickened branches was the thick red roses that spread and blossomed with the ripples of light, the promise of a maybe-one-day that the sky would wake and free them from their dark-oath.

The darkness raged outside the castle-forest walls. Taking and claiming until they lived in a world of dead and farms of those waiting for their deaths. Farms that were there to breed hearts for the next another-day.

Alone, the Sky remained in his slumber, his soft breathing and the gentle rythm and beat of his heart of light. Cocooned against not only the looming darkness, but also from the dark-tainted forest ever-growing around him.

Years past, until the decades ticked by to a century, then two.

He slept on...

Two hundred years, the light remained inside the sky, protecting him against all dangers, keeping him safe even inside the nest of hatred and darkness that had claimed the world around him, suffocated everything it had touched until the only living either wished they were dead or were kept hoping with promises of the Prince of Light waiting for true-loves kiss, and with the power to save them all from this mockery of life the heartless had given them.

Two hundred years, the Prince looked as he had. Untouched by the years that had past and the harshness that had spread through his slumber.

There was another boy, on the other side of the world. Tainted by darkness in a way so very few survived. But he lived to save the world. Fighting against the darkness that had corrupted him, fighting against the darkness that corrupted the world.

But he couldn't do it alone, so he followed his dreams of the whispers of the Prince of Light. He excaped the farm that had raised him to be killed, excaped the Heartless beasts that watched and waited for one such as he.

But the boySoldier was stronger with the blood of the same darkness in him, the strength and will of a soldier of light that had died so long ago as their beacon slumbered, taking with him their leader and their reasons and everything they had fought for... and with.

Their Prince, their light who even now resten within his prison of curse and dreams, a thousand miles away from the last one who sought to save him. The sky, the Prince, the heart of light waited were he'd waited for two hundred years.

He slept on...

The other had no plan, no ideals as he skirted his way around beasts that had known nothing but comfort and complacently for so long. He fought all those in his way, moving as fast as he could.

Then he came to the forest of thorns that stood between them. He stood, mindful of the almost-life the forest held.

He owned a single sword, but did not draw it. Instead he drew on the powers that lay almost alive inside him, and with his determination wholey on the boy passed their roses and thorns, he called to the trees and vines. Sung to them with the power of darkness that lay just barely controlled inside him.

As if hearing, the tree's swayed though there was no wind. The flowers bloomed all the brighter from the light in the darkness, protecting the boySoldier, however the darkness called and cajoled it to give in.

The forest groaned in unsurity before parting the way through as the dark song demanded, the roses blooming brighter with every step closer taken, leading his way through the virtually lightless passage.

The sky shifted in his sleep, the smell of fresh bloomed roses startling his dream, knowing even as he slept that they were not spurred into wakening by his own heart - his own light. Then, the curse cooed its lullaby and the Prince sighed as it overtook him.

He slept on...

The forest opened at a point into the decaying ruins of a once-time castle, and the boySoldier walked on, wavering for the first time before determination for freedom and the eerily-beautiful call of a Light so pure and untainted it could only be the boy of his dreams, of the legends that kept people hoping against hope.

He stepped cautiously up the winding staircase and higher still, through decaying and dilapidated rooms and chambers, until finally the forest stopped growing all together. Abruptly, leaving a clear pathway to a door.

A deep-breath. Careful and precise, then the boySoldier stepped up to the doorway.

Every step seemed to strip layers of sorrow and hardships from his Light and tainted heart. His hopes soared above him, for even though he knew of no way _he _could awaken the sleeping prince, he had made it further then any in centuries.

As the door's parted, the boySoldier seemed to lose his bearings. Lose his focus. His goals seemed to shift and rearange, priorities adjusting before he could even think to breath again.

As he inhaled, he realised why.

Even with the aura of pure and untouched the sky held, the body such a heart contained was beyond beautiful. As youthful as the boySoldier, soft milk-white skin streched over a face of innoscence. Dark eyelashes softly resting in his slumber over the swell of still baby-face cheeks. His face was crowned in gentle spikes of cocoa and cinnamon.

boySoldier found himself again drawn, this time to the Prince's bed. He perched himself gingerly beside the boy of legends, watching as the boy breathed in blissful ignorance, and for the first time since his journey began, the boySoldier hesitated. Paused in indecision.

His dreams had pulled him here, his hopes had given him the strength it took... yet still. To wake a boy so perfect and innoscent, a boy who had lived two hundred years and drag him into a war even he who had wittnessed the ache and torture could barely comprihend... it seemed wrong.

Wrong to make the sky awaken to fight for a world no longer his.

Yet still, he was the Prince, the only hope for salvation anyone have. The only one to truly have seen how a world would look undestroyed by the heartlessness of the dark-beasts and the Man who had driven them to corrupt and consume, leaving only those needed to produce more hearts, so that they would continue to live.

The boySoldier pushed aside his indecision, then lost himself to the cream and beautiful of the sleeping Prince.

His lips touched heaven, pressed lightly against the only thing that could rival the roses itself for softness.

His eye's opened of their own accord and met the brightest BabyBlue gaze he could ever hope to see.

With a throb of his own heart, one he'd forgotten in a room filled with the sky's, he realised just what was meant by 'true-love'.

Slowly, arms rose from their two-century long rest, winding themselves around the neck of his waker. Pulling himself to sitting, with strength he should no longer have, the sky pressed himself against the boySoldier.

Love blossomed like a rose, ensnaring and beautiful in the most unlikely of places.

The Prince felt his eyes fill with tears, trickling over the soft and smooth of his skin for all the deaths he could now feel, all the darkness he could sence surrounding all around them, and his saviour sighed into the kiss, silently begging the boy to forgive him for waking him, explaning without words all the terrors they now had to face, all the corners of their world now corrupted by the dark and ever-lonely darkness.

The Prince pulled back from the kiss, wiping the tears he's had produced from the other, "You woke me, Riku-love, from my Prison of Dreams," he whispered, voice shining with love and the light from his heart, "my boySoldier, my saviour, my forever one and only. We'll fight on...

boySoldier, the lights only one-and-only felt himself smile for the first time in forever. Gently cupping the face of the sky, "We'll fight on," he agreed.

And for the first time in two hundred years, Sora stood on unused legs. Smiling in delight as rose-petals fell from the heavens to welcome him, then looked down with a sigh, as his Blade of Light returned to his hands.

They fought on...

**(...)**


End file.
